Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Magic Railroad - Songs - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some songs about Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad, made by UbiSoftFan94. Songs *Really Useful Limbless - (Lyrics) Part 01. *Shining Time - (Lyrics) Part 02. *Some Things Never Leave You (Lyrics) - Part 03. *I Know How The Moon Must Feel (Lyrics) - Part 04. *Summer Sunday (Lyrics) - Part 05. *The Locomotive (Lyrics) - Part 06. *Old MacGrogh (Lyircs) - Part 07. *Working on The Railway (Lyrics) - Part 08. *Night Train (Lyrics) - Part 09. Lyrics Song Part 01 *Grogh: Ugh... * Narrator: (Baby Globox on his engine, goes by with three cattle cars, while Murfy on his engine, takes a coach out for a ride) Grogh was in a dump, but our brave heroes were still right on track. * Steven Page and Children: (Rayman on his engine, shunts some freight cars, while Baby Globox on his engine, brings in three fuel cars) He's a really useful engine, you know. All the other engines, they'll tell you so. (Rayman, his engine, and coaches and caboose are travelling along the branch line. Clark on his engine goes by with a passenger train, before shunting some freight cars) He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and from, He's the really useful engine we adore! (Polokus on his engine, brings out some iron steel, while Murfy on his engine, brings a coach, and three cars) He's a really useful engine, you know. (Rayman and his engine go by with their coaches and caboose. The heroes and their engines chuff by hauling lots of loads on Namyar) Because the Fat Controller, he's told him so. Now he's got a branch line to call his very own! He's the really useful engine we adore! (Rayman and his engine and train are puffing along past Murfy and his engine along the branch line) He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine, he's the really useful engine, we adore! (Rayman reverses Thomas back down to collect some freight cars) * Rayman: Morning, guys! What's the matter? * Clark: Oh, he's got boiler ache. * Thomas: And we're collecting one, two, three, four, five, six cars of Special Island of Namyar coal for you. * Henry: Oh, thank you, Rayman! Special coal will make me feel much better. Song Part 02 *Casey Jr: (the shot fades away from Namyar) At the end of my universe, (the shot flies over the ocean) far away across oceans and time, (over the side of Frisco's mountain) up and over Frisco mountain, (the shot arrives at Fantasyland) and hidden deep in the valley, lives my homeworld, Fantasyland. *Male Singer: Every now and then, (the shot pans to Fantasyland, where Little Chug, Jacob Pneumatic, Tootle, Blue, and Tom Jerry are unloading and loading up some baggage, while Shawn, Harry Hogwarts, Steam Lokey, and Toyland Express are coupling up five coaches, as Rustee Rails and Montana are putting the headlamps on a famous City class 4-4-0, City of Truro, while Linus and Huey putting the Shakespeare Express headboard on City of Truro) There appears a sign, (as Casey Jr appears) That points just round the bend, (Pete walks by Jason, Lightning MacQueen, Wilson, and Zephie, who are putting a headlamp onto the end of the train, while Brewster walks past Bahia Train, who is calling Johnny onto City of Truro to bring the engine up to five coaches in the station) Covered in clover, (Johnny first fires up and fuels City of Truro, before the engine can collect the coaches) The magic comes over you, (City of Truro backs into the station where Toots couples up the tender to the coaches) Showing up right on time, (Toots puts on a lump of coal) This is your shining time, (Johnny blows City of Truro's whistle) Climbing through stars to, (City of Truro pulls out of the station for Dinsford) your own cloud nine, Soft strokes of lightning, Paint the skies brightening, Up all your shining time. (as Casey gives the box of chocolates and flower for Tillie) Song Part 03 *I'll never forget the first time I saw you, *You took my breath away. *I'll never forget when you said you loved me, *Those kind of memories stay. *For some things never leave you, *They stay in your mind. *Some things never leave you, *Even when you've left this world behind. *I'll never forget our first dance together, *You seemed to float on air. *I said "I can't dance", but there I was dancing, *I felt like Fred Astaire. *Yes, some things never leave you, *They stay in your mind. *Some things never leave you, *Even when you've left this world behind. *Where, tell me where those years go, *I want them back once more. *I hear this music and I want to dance, *And lead you on to the floor. *Seems some things never leave you, *They stay in your mind. *Some things never leave you, *Even when you've left this world. *Some things never leave you, *They stay in your mind. *Some things never leave you, *Even when you've left this world behind. Song Part 04 *Tracy: I hope you're right. (Ivor barks as Tracy climbs onj board the front of City of Truro's train) *Narrator: Ivor felt so pleased with himself. He had put Tracy on the wrong train, but knew that he had done so for the right reasons. (Ivor runs to the back of City of Truro's train and hops safely on board) *Johnny: All aboard! Let's go! (opens the regulator slowly as City of Truro slowly pulls out of the station) *Female Singer: (Various shots of Casey Jr pulling the main train, Tootle taking some cars for Harry Hogwarts, Choo Choo, collecting some coaches, and puffing along past Casey Jr with his coaches and caboose, taking Hick Chicks through the valley, Shawn shunting some freight cars to the market, Jebidiah going back to the round house, and Montana arriving next to Pete are clearly shown) I know how the moon must feel, Looking down from the heavens, Smiling at the silly things, We put ourselves through, Missing magic each day, and not seeing the wonder, That's how the moon, must feel, I know how the moon must feel, Starting right and contented, Everything is beautiful as it all should be, Far away from it all, Never meaning to hurry, That's how the moon must feel, From up there our worries must seem very small, Maybe that is why he wears a smile, I'm sure he knows if there is more to life, I wish I could be him for a while, I know how the moon must feel, Looking down from the heavens, Smiling at the silly things, We put ourselves through, Missing magic each day, and not seeing the wonder, That's how the moon must feel, I'm sure he knows if there is more to lifeI wish I could be him for a while, I know how the moon must feel, and I can't say I blame him, Smiling at the silly things, We put ourselves through, Never taking the time, Always running in circles, That's how the moon must feel, I know how the moon must feel, When he makes someone happy, That's the feeling I will feel, When you smile at me, I'll be floating on air, I'll be beaming with wonder, That's how the moon must feel. Song Part 05 *Well it's a summer Sunday and I'm under, *A cloud that shades my happiest blunder. *Catching the wave of another, *in this easy life oh. *I never thought that I, *Could ever give my life to one girl. *I feel like I'm finished, *Washed up and unaccomplished. *I desolved too soon. *Thinking of swimming on a Sunday, *To a lady lying in the spray and the cool. *Of life lived my way, *What life? That was yesterday. *But I never thought that I, *Could ever give my life to one girl. *I feel I've broken, *My bottom but I've awoken, *To this love so soon. *On this summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Coasting the beach on a Sunday, *Toasting the rainbowing sand in a spray. *Asking how it can be that I love her, *Why, why? Enough to love her. *But I never thought that I, *Would ever give my life to one girl. *I feel I've broken, *My bottom but I've awoken, *To this love so soon. *On this summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sunday. *Summer Sun-day. Song Part 06 *Everybody's doin' a brand new dance now *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *I know you'll get to like it *If you give it a chance now *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *My little baby sister can do it with ease *It's easier than learning your A B C's *So come on, come on, *Do the loco-motion with me *(Chorus) You gotta swing your hips now *Come on baby, jump up, hmmm jump back *Oh well I think you got the knack *Now that you can do it *Let's make a chain now *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *Chug-a-chug-a motion like a railway train now *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *Do it nice and easy now don't lose control *A little bit of rhythm and a lot of soul *So come on, come on, *Do the loco-motion with me *The loco-motion *Come on, come on *The loco-motion *Come on, come on, come on, come on *Move around the floor in a loco-motion *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *Do it holding hands if you got the notion *(C'mon baby do the loco-motion) *There's never been a dance that's so easy to do *It even makes you happy *When you're feeling blue *So come on, come on do the loco-motion with me *You gotta swing your hips now *(Chorus) *Come on, come on, *Do the loco-motion with me *Yeah *Come on, come on, *Do the loco-motion with me *You gotta swing your hips now. Song Part 07 *Old MacDiesel had a plan, *hee hee hee hee hee, *with a pinch pinch here, *and a pinch pinch there, *here a pinch, there a pinch. *(Evil laughter) I crack myself up! Song Part 08 *I've been working on the railway *all the live long day... *(Evil laughter) *Who wants to work the live long day, anyway? Song Part 09 *See how the night sky glows, *See the light from the night train, *The fire glow from the night train. *On down the line he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *On down the line he blows. *All through the night he goes. *Hear the sound of the night train, *The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. *Hear how his whistle blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Hear how his whistle blows. *Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. *Pistons pushing side by side. *Driver checking, gauging, peering, *Fireman stoking by his side. *On down the line they go. *Fast track for the mail train, *Clear away for the post train. *Non-stop all night they go... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Non-stop all night they go. *See how the night sky glows. *Clear ahead for the night train, *Green light for the night train. *On down the track he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *On down the track he blows. *Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. *Children waving, watch him go. *Freight trains, milk trains, *Boat trains waiting, *Stand aside to let him go. *There in the morning glow *The sunlight on the night train, *Silhouettes the night train. *On down the line he blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *There in the morning glow. *On down the line he blows *Hear the sound of the night train, *The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. *Hear how his whistle blows... *Woooooo-oooooo!!! *Hear how his whistle blows. *On down the line he blows, *On down the line he blows. Category:UbiSoftFan94